The Robot Institute of America has defined a robot as " . . . a reprogrammable multi-functional manipulator designed to move material, parts, tools, or specialized devices, through variable program motions for the performance of a variety of tasks." Contemporary industrial robots are helping to make human drudgery a thing of the past in hundreds of manufacturing plants throughout the world. They are helping to improve productivity and reduce manufacturing costs. Industrial robots can handle loads ranging from a few ounces to several thousand pounds. Robots can be trained to perform complex jobs, and through the use of sensors and adaptive controls, robots can cope with changing conditions in the workplace.
One recent application of industrial robots includes the assembly of an electrical wire harness using wire segments (defined hereinafter). The robotic assembly of the wire harness may be facilitated through the use of specialized devices which make it easier for the manipulator of the robot to handle the multitude of wire segments.
A wire segment as used herein is an arbitrary but known discrete length of wire. The type, diameter and terminal end configuration (e.g., connectors, trimmed length, tinned ends, etc.) of the wire may also vary. One important consideration in the robotic assembly of a wire harness is that the robot must be able to sense the ends of the wire segment to accomplish the necessary assembly operations. With this in mind, it is important that any auxiliary equipment facilitating robotic assembly be able to position the ends of the wire segment in predictable locations where the robot manipulator may grip the wire. Another consideration is the storing, transportation, manipulation and handling of a wire segment by the robot. For example, wire tends to be somewhat flacid and may tend to tangle if not handled with care. It is highly desirable, therefore, to provide the robot with a tool facilitating the repetitive handling of a wire segment. In conclusion, it is of paramount importance to present to the robot a uniform package capable of acquiring, storing and dispensing wire segments of various diameters, lengths and terminal end configurations whereby ready, predictable and reliable assembly of the wire harness may be effected.